Silencing RNA (siRNA) is of considerable current interest in biological research because it can elicit potent, target specific knockdown of any mRNA, creating a useful and proven genetic surrogate tool. However, a key problem for effective application of this technology is specific delivery to targeted cells. The goal of this project is to develop a new generation of nanocarriers for efficient delivery of siRNA based on our recent discovery on nanoparticle-amphipol complexes. In the two year project period, we will systematically examine the chemical and structural properties of nanoparticles and their effects on siRNA delivery in cells. We will focus on fluorescent quantum dots as a discovery tool. If successful, the proposed work will aid in development of siRNA carriers for specific treatment of cancer.